starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Reina Krailles
Reina Krailles, a Jedi Knight within the New Jedi Order, was born from a noble background, and trained on her homeworld in the ways of the Force in her early years, until she was forced to flee the planet upon their deaths and its fall to the hands of the Galactic Empire. She continued her training, taking up two lightsabers and learning to fight with both. By the time of the Xen'Chi War, she had been assigned to the City of the Jedi, where she defended the planet from both the Xen'Chi. Reina's skills grew at a tremendous rate, as she played a major role in the following search for Cazzik Wyn's son, and the Battle of Chil'a'chin. She played an instrumental role in defending Taylon from the Crimson Empire, and would subsequently take on an apprentice as a means to deal with her emotions from the battle. Following such, she left the world with her apprentice to teach her in the ways of the Force. History Early History Reina was born to two protective parents, who were very reluctant to let her go and undertake Jedi training with the Jedi Knight who had discovered her. As a compromise, she was to be trained locally. Considering, at this time, the Jedi Order was in shambles, there was no Jedi Council to decipher the Code. Furthermore, there was no official place to take her. Unfortunately, when the Empire captured the world, Reina's parents were executed for crimes of treason, after being discovered of aiding the Jedi. Reina and her master were forced to flee, a decision that was hard for the young Padawan. She continued her journeys with her master, learning much from the other Jedi in both the Force and lightsaber combat. In Service to the Order Over time, she learned Makashi and Ataru, becoming proficient in both. It was not until c. 10 ABY that she took up another blade and began practicing Jar'Kai. She was amongst the Jedi who received a call from the Jedi Council to meet at Midpoint Station, in order to assess the threat of the Xen'Chi invasion and the GAIT menace. Later, she relocated to the City of the Jedi, in response to the Cylon Imperium's attack on the planet and its fortifications. There, she participated in, and survived, the Xen'Chi attack on the world. Reina would later participate in the Hunt for Sion, being one of the few to come back alive, and afterwards followed Guan Blackthorne and Trec Thul in the Battle of Chil'a'Chin. When the City of the Jedi was attacked again in 17 ABY, Reina joined Rayatryn Jeib and Tahira Skyel in defending the city, particularly against the Sith known as Alexis Kiara. Neither her or her two allies were able to defeat Alexis, and Reina became the last one standing in the duel. As a result, she swore to harden her abilities in both the Force and lightsaber combat, for both when she should ever face Alexis again, or another like her. Master and Apprentice Her training would take her down a new, unfamiliar path, as Jaylin Kumar came to Taylon not very long after the end of the battle with a young girl named Nyra Zess, seeking a Jedi to train her. Cazzik Wyn helped Jaylin in finding her a master, Reina. Despite Reina's doubt on her ability to take an apprentice, Jaylin managed to convince her otherwise, before leaving her to her new responsibilities. Reina quickly became aware of how much it would help her out, personally, when she became attached to the young girl, and the two eventually formed a bond as Reina began to treat Nyra as if she were family. Tides of Darkness Early in 18 ABY, Reina experienced a vision in the Force of a coming conflict that would shake the very foundations of the galaxy. She saw bloodshed of the level unlike any she had ever seen, surpassing thousands-fold that which she had seen, and heard about, from Taylon. Reina became very concerned about these visions, and sought an audience with the Jedi Council to discuss these troubling events. The Council granted her leave to investigate her vision, with the stipulation she would have to find her own support, given how stretched thin the Order was. Before she left, Guan tipped her off about an individual on Bandomeer who could help them. Skills and Abilities Reina was a master of the Makashi and Ataru forms of combat, as well as Jar'Kai. This lead her to being a deadly combatant, with two silver lightsaber blades. However, Reina was also a well-rounded combatant, as she spent her free time diving into the mysteries of the Force as well as learning new forms of lightsaber combat. While a formidable warrior, Reina's primary discipline was in her command over the Force. After Taylon was attacked again in 17 ABY, Reina took it upon herself to dive deeper into the myseries of the Force, so that should hold a more powerful command over its powers, and also dedicated herself to learning new forms of ligthsaber combat. During this time, Reina was given, and reluctantly accepted, the challenge of taking on her first apprentice. Category:CaddenCategory:City of the JediCategory:Guardians of LifeCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:Jedi Order Characters